I Hate Valentine's Day
by GirlGotSwag
Summary: A one shot from my original story Basketball and a Tutor. Female Sasuke. Where Sasuke hates Valentine's Day, but a meeting from Naruto just might change her mind.


**Hey, wat's up everyone? I hope your doing good, and well, if your not I give you my gratitudes. Anyways, this is a Valentine's Day special, sorry it's so late though. I hope you have/or had a great Happy Valentines. My Valentines wasn't all that. I was on Ourworld all day, if you haven't been on it then you should definitely check it out.**

**This is a Valentine's Day version of Basketball and a tutor. It's just a oneshot**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At Sasuke's Locker**

It was the end of school, though couple students were still in the building, standing in the hall were three students of Konoha High. They were Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, and the Ice Princess Sasuke Uchiha.

Suigetsu wore a black sleeveless shirt and red pants. On his feet were black slippers and around his neck was a shark toothed necklace. Next to him was Karin. Karin wore a white head band and blouse with a red fluffy skirt. She wore white sandals and on her face was her glasses.

Leaning against her locker, Sasuke looked annoyed at her two bickering friends. _'Seriously don't they ever stop' _Sasuke wore black shorts and supra shoes with an opened leather jacket. Under her leather jacket was a blue cami.

She purposely avoided wearing red or pink for this pointless day. Yes folks, today is Febuary 14th, or what people mostly call it... Valentine's Day.

She inwardly scoffed. _'Just thinking the name makes me want to throw up'_

Yep, Sasuke absolutely hated Valentine's Day. Why? It's just an excuse to buy cheap stuff for their lovers. Knocking herself out of her thoughts she noticed that the red head and the silverette was still arguing.

"Seriously guys," Sasuke started interrupting their argument. "You two are starting to act like an old married couple." Both of them got disgusted looks on their faces and made gagging gestures. _'Seriously, are they kids?'_

"Ha, she wishes she could date me." Suigetsu said smugly. Karin grew several ticks on her forehead and raised her hand forming a fist. She brought it down hard and fast on the boy's head

"Ooof!" Suigetsu yelled in pain as he layed on the ground almost unconscious with a couple sharks floating around his head. "Hmpf, As if I would succumb to dating an idiot like you." The red haired girl retoted as she fixed her glasses on her nose.

Sasuke rubbed her head in annoyance as she inwardly sighed. _'Why do I even hang out with these idiots'_. "You crazy bitch!" Suigetsu yelled as he got up and nursed his head.

"Hn, If you two are just gonna make a big scene, you might as well just head outside." The two listened to the female Uchiha and headed outside...bickering on the way.

Rolling her eyes, Sasuke turned towards her locker and opened it. Just as she opened it red and pink store bought Valentines cards came tumbling out along with a few red roses and boxes of chocolates.

Sasuke scowled. "You've gotta be shitting me"

"Didn't your mother ever told you that swearing was bad" An amused, yet familiar voiced called out to her. Raising an eyebrow she turned around to the voice to confirm her suspicions.

There he was, Naruto was leaning against the locker from across from her with a smirk on his face. He wore a red sleeve-less tank top with black jeans that were tucked into his black supra shoes. His necklace was safetly tucked in his shirt and on his wrist was a red watch.

In his hand was a small backpack with cards and candies almost falling out of it. "So I see that you got your Valentine's Day gifts from your fangirls also" Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at the mess on the floor she had in front of her locker. "Yeah, like you could talk when you're in the same situation as me with your fanboys, though thank god I don't have as much as you."

Sasuke rolled her eyes. " What are you even doing here? We don't have a tutor session today so why bother."

Naruto shrugged." Why not?". The raven raised an eyebrow at his answer, silently telling him to elaborate. "I was bored, I can't play basketball anymore so I'd figured I'd come to see you"

"Happy Valentine's Day by the way" He continued. "Hn... I hate Valentine's Day" Sasuke simply replied.

"Why?"

"Hn"

The blonde rolled his eyes at the girl's reply. He then looked t the mess in front of her locker. " So what are you gonna do with that" He asked pointing at it. Sasuke followed his gaze and sucked her teeth when she realized what he was talking about.

"I'll leave I for the janitor to throw it away." Sasuke said as she closed her locker to and started heading towards the exit of the school, Naruto followed behind her.

"That's just cruel S'ke"

"Hn," Though she did wonder about the nickname that he gave her.

"I'm guessing that means I don't care."

He got no comment. They reached to her car in silence. Just as she was about to get into her car, he stopped her.

"What?" Was her blunt reply. He stuffed a hand in his back pocket and bulled out a small black box with a bow around it. "Here" he said placing the box in her hand.

She looked confused at the box in her hand. "I hope you like it." Naruto grinned and walked off shoving his hands in his pockets. Sasuke looked at his distancing form and the looked back to the box in her hand. She opened her car door and got in turning the engine and the air conditioning on. She sat in the car for a while, trying to decide on whether or not to open it.

Her curiosity finally took over and she opened the box and her eyes widened because of what was inside. Inside it was a shining silver necklace that had her name on it. She took it up slowly, basking in the shininess of the jewelry. In the box was a card. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear S'ke,_

_Thank you for helping me out with my studies,_

_I know that it is not willing but thx still,_

_I gave you this necklace as a sign of friendship,_

_I really hope we can be friends_

_\- Naruto Uzumaki :P_

Sasuke smiled in delight, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN; I'm not very fond of Valentine's Day, but I found that this could be a great story. Though this is a little oneshot I made for my story basketball and a tutor.**

**You like? **

**Btw Happy Valentines Day Everyone...:( I'm lonely. j/k :P**


End file.
